


Two Men

by VivianCavanaugh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianCavanaugh/pseuds/VivianCavanaugh
Summary: He is a tall man walking clack-clack on the pavement, umbrella like a weapon in his hand,





	Two Men

He is a tall man walking clack-clack on the pavement, umbrella like a weapon in his hand,

  
He is a white-before-his-time-haired man sitting sighing looking at the desk full of messy thick paper stacks,

  
He is a dressed to the nines man all seeing all powerful unknown when all is known and normal when all is abnormal,

  
He is a suit and shirt man speaking in front of reporters hungry for scandal, reassuring to those who would rather gossip safety than be safe,

  
He is red haired slightly getting bald from stress cleverness wrinkling his aristocratic long nose, looking at home in a two hundred years old large oil painting not yet there,

  
He is bulky rather than fit running searching for someone something somewhere eyes glinting sparkling looking to and through,

  
He is not that machine cold, he is that prince cold ice without feeling, able to care never indulging in this what cannot bring advantage,

  
He is not that lovely husband he is that trusting foolish hopeful man who stopped searching stopped thinking about it when his house is empty lethargic untouched,

  
He is eerily intelligent strangely graceful peculiarly witty, he is never seen,

  
He is sharp loud mulish has not read a classic since college likes rock, he feels too old,

  
He is educated not posh home schooled but posh boarding school knows ten languages uses latin to swear undetected, his mind palace is the world itself,

  
He is of French legacy can only introduce himself so accented might as well speak English, his job is the world and more,

  
He is brother to a pretended sociopath who loves more than he ever could who feels more who is more human than humans,

  
He is brother to his team would die for each and every one hopes not to because they lived in hellish camaraderie, they are more family than his family,

  
He is on a diet craving cake but drinking expensive plant tea distastefully bored,

  
He is the fish-n-chips type of man hanging out and about in pubs bars once in a blue moon,

  
He is an admirer of the finer arts visiting museums officially, searching for stolen goods unofficially while re-imagining his whole life and chastising his ever electrical mind,

  
He is a diligent officer who has seen much solved many lived too little,

  
He is a man occupying a minor position in the government so very classified top secret dangerous,

  
He is a wonderfully beautifully alive goldfish,

  
He is living in a world full of goldfish,

  
He is a jogger fighting crime,

  
He is a know-it-all jogging in the morning on the sandy beach in Cuba,

  
He is Gavin Geoff Giles

  
He is Mike

  
He is the man waiting for a black darker than car holding a tacky bouquet of red rosy roses,

  
He is the man waiting not anxiously to arrive checking again the dinner reservation,

  
He is the man kissing as though hurting dying were not everyday view,

  
He is the man kissing as though secrecy coldness were unbecoming of him,

  
He loves like there is no tomorrow,

  
He loves like there is no yesterday,

  
He is the better half,

  
He is the bad-and-know-it half,

  
He wakes up to the sun to warm body soft hair dazzling smile,

  
He tangles long fingers in silver hair feeling adored,

  
He runs feeling young,

  
"Caring is not an advantage."

  
"Isn't it?"

  
They make each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this turned into an attempt at poetry, I just love them together 
> 
> as usual, notify me if you see mistakes of any kind  
> Hope you liked it  
> leave a comment, your opinion matters to me!


End file.
